chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK firmware usage/MoreBest
This page describes features in the current development version of CHDK. This was formerly known as the juciphox branch, also known as as "the Collaborative Build" or "MoreBest build". This documentation needs to be merged with the documentation for the builds it is based on. (This is a beginning documentation in progress. If anyone spots any errors please correct them. Only those features that are unique to the new MoreBest Build will be covered here. All other pre-existing features may be found on the original GrAnd Firmware and AllBest Firmware usage pages.) Now the MoreBest/AllBest build has been brought into the main CHDK build so these feature will be found in the main CHDK Build Address of Autobuild Server: http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/ ::those links to the other pages shouldn't be struck-out just yet. they contain all the information on how to operate all the features that appear in all builds earlier than this one, this page doesn't include all that information. if someone comes to this page they'll think this page is all there is to know, they'll be lost trying to figure out what all the earlier main features are for and what they do. i don't see any information here on how to even enter mode or organize their display, do you? Important: We need people to write for example the readme files that are automatically put into the autobuilded archive. right now these are stubs. we need a readme for vxworks and one for dryos (difference is PS.FIR). it should include a basic info about chdk but more importantly an in-deep tutorial how to get chdk on the card and also to boot the cam with it. also information on how to partition etc, also for other OSes like linux and mac. the information is in the wiki already, but i am not so much of an information gatherer... PhyrePhoX 01:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I posted one on the discussion page for this build. But it didn't turn out very short. Maybe someone can edit it. :thanks! As you may have noticed, i used it in the latest build 0.3.0. So now we have vxworks (windows) fixed, somehow we need documents regarding dryos and other PC-OSes (linux etc). i lack the knowledge in these fields. Also we need texts regarding grids, scripts and deeper information about chdk - these texts will be autozipped into the "books" folder, so you got all the information you need on the road. Also, we can now gather in special "notes.txt" information about each camera, things like "on this cam there is no real aperture, so no need for searching the setting", or for example on the s5is "video overrides are not working as of now". in these texts (i put them into each platform folder in the svn) we can put limitations or special remarks regarding ONE platform. i hope you catch my drift here, what i'm trying to accomplish with that. ::Added another one for the /CHDK/GRIDS/readme.txt file, on the "Discussion Page". I didn't know what the 3to8.grd file is used for though, someone needs to clarify that. And while I'm typing... could you add in the SYSCURVES.CVF into the auto-build in the right folder (/CHDK/)? That seems to be needed to make one of the very important JuciPhoX features work. Doesn't seem right to have to make people go hunt down that file, other than to make them also get the editor. (Which could be included too? As it is only 56k uncompressed. Or at least available as a small zip from the auto-build download page. Maybe even include a small collection of sample curve files in the /CURVES/ folder.) :::Updated the /GRIDS/readme.txt file to act more as a stand-alone "Grids Manual". Should be enough so most people can easily design their own grid files from it, as well as basic grid-file info/usage-instructions for CHDK virgins. ---- MoreBest Firmware Usage =Extra Photo Operations= Disable Overrides :Allows the use of a half-press + button press to quickly toggle any override settings on and off. The status of your overrides will appear where you normal override settings are displayed in the OSD but in your chosen warning color. (See "Visual Settings") :OFF - Turns off the "Disable Overrides" shortcut option. :ON - Starts out with any override settings DISABLED. In display you will see "NO OVERRIDES" :Disabled - Starts out with any override settings enabled. ::The "ON" and "Disabled" options allow you to use this feature in your custom menu (or where it is) as your quick override toggle instead of using any shortcut key. Some cameras may not have the shortcut feature available. : Include AutoISO & Bracketing :Includes AutoISO and Bracketing settings in the "Disable Override" settings. If not enabled then your AutoISO and Bracketing settings will not be turned on nor off by the "Disable Override" shortcut button. Enable Fast EV Switch :Turns your and buttons into a quick EV compensation buttons. You no longer have to press your or buttons to adjust your EV settings while shooting. There is also a screen display showing your chosen EV-compensation settings by whatever step-size you have chosen (see below). It is advisable to move your OSD EV override display over your camera's own to prevent confusion. ::Note: when changing the EV compensation with this shortcut you will not see the image updated with your chosen EV change until you half-press the shutter. However, on cameras that have their own built-in histogram function, if display of Canon's own histogram is enabled on your screen then you will see a real-time change in your EVF/LCD as you change your EV values with this new short-cut. :::Update: This routine has been perfected in the S3 IS camera at this time. Now you can instantly see your EV-Compensation effect in the EVF/LCD display. It even works during a half-press while your Zebra Mode is engaged. You can fine-tune when the Zebra alert disappears just by pressing your up or down buttons! When used in conjunction with the new Curves "Auto DR" Mode you should never miss another blown highlight or dropped shadow again. Hopefully the right addresses will be found to add this vast improvement into all other models soon. One drawback: If using your up and down buttons during a half-press to see your Zebra alerts while changing your EV setting, it will toggle your "Disable Overrides" on and off if you have that feature engaged as well. A small price to pay for the ability to have these amazing features. One work-around, set your EV step-size to 1/2 what you normally would use, then the "Disable Overrides" shortcut will always toggle back to your original ON (or OFF) on every 2nd EV +/- press, effectively resetting it where you wanted it in the first place. :) ::Note too: This change is not saved between camera power-downs. If you would always like to start out with a small negative preset EV value to avoid blown highlights, then use Canon's own EV compensation setting for your startup EV value. This Fast EV Switch will reflect that value on startup. Step Size (1EV)? :When using the Fast EV shortcut feature you can adjust how much you want to change your EV compensation with each or keypress. Step size is adjustable from 1/6EV up to 4EV in 1/6th EV increments. A major improvement over the adjustment levels and steps available in Canon's firmware. =OSD Parameters= Hide OSD? :Don't always shows the OSD icons/elements :In Playback hides them in playback :On Display hides them when you toggle the CANON icons on/off with the display button (does not work for the evf) :Both hides OSD in both playback and by "display button cycling" :A boon to those who were bothered by seeing the battery and other indicators in their playback screens. Center Menu :A cosmetic adjustment to your CHDK Menu screens to evenly place them on the screen. Always Select First Entry in Menu :Quickly position your menu-selection cursor on the first entry in any CHDK menu. Instead of having to press once to enter the menu options it will now start out already on the first menu option. User Menu Enable :OFF - Disables use of the User Menu :On - Enables the User Menu when in mode and pressing HALF-PRESS + . :On Direct - When entering mode your User Menu will be automatically displayed without having to press the button. You may reach the main menu by scrolling to the bottom or using a HALF-PRESS + shortcut keys. :Edit - Enters the editing mode for your User Menu. See the Allbest Firmware Usage page for User Menu programming instructions. User Menu as Root :Toggles the behavior of the Menus when the User Menu is turned ON. When this option is set then the User Menu will be the first one to be seen, and the main menu may be reached by using the HALF-PRESS + shortcut keys. Show State :Displays your Override, Bracketing, and Override Disabled settings in their own positionable information area. Show Temperature :OFF - No display of camera component temperatures. :Optical - Displays the temperature of your optical elements (most assume this is used for the IS mechanism and Zoom/Focus motors). When the camera is first turned on this will most accurately reflect the environmental temperature. :CCD - Display the temperature of the CCD. Let's you know when it might be getting too warm. Or when it's cold enough to take lower-noise images. :Battery - Displays the temperature of the battery compartment. :: NOTE: 3rd party LI-ION battery packs may always report a constant temperature, e.g. 25°C or 28°C. :All - Displays all 3 values. ::1st NOTE: All temperatures are displayed in Centigrade. (Westerners will have to wait until they put in a quick F=(9C/5)+32 function for us. Until then just know that you're not going to freeze when it displays 20.) ::2nd Note: The Fahrenheit feature has now been added, it automatically kicks in when you enable the 12h clock format, which i'm afraid you will do, you conservative US citizens, you :D ;) (PP) ::Conservative US Citizen's Note: Yes we will! It's so hard to teach an old brain-lobe new tricks. THANK-YOU! :D In the US, "18 degrees" auto-mentally translates to "thermal underwear for ice-fishing"! :D ::3rd NOTE: Not all models have a separate temperature sensor for each component, and due to differences in design, values reported by different models may not be directly comparable. Edge Overlay During shoot mode half or full press this feature adds an overlay based on the image edges, additionally a grid that matches the Canon grid is added. *Use the , , or buttons to shift the overlay (use it in mode to avoid changing the camera options). *The edge overlay is frozen when taking a shot. The frozen edges are displayed from then on when the shutter gets half-pressed, FROZEN is shown in the OSD. *When you shoot again it goes back to the original behavior: showing the edges of the current image on half-press. This behavior is useful when shooting stereo pairs. For panoramas you would want to freeze the edges after every full press. *Zebra mode should be disabled when using the Edge Overlay Enable edge overlay :Creates and overlays a high-contrast outline of the edges in the last half-press or shot that you took. Valuable for those that want to align features for panorama stitching or for doing stop-frame animations. Similar to an "onion-skinning" mode in animation software. Edge overlay threshold :Set the edge-overlay sensitivity. Lower values create edges along lower contrast / lower-brightness edges. Higher values only create edges on the highest contrast / brightest boundaries, and therefore fewer, finer, and more well defined lines. Adjust as per your needs. Edge overlay color :When selected press to display the standard color selection palette, to choose your edge-overlay highlighting color. Choose your color then press again to register that color with this function. Filespace Show Filespace Icon :Displays a small SD-card shaped icon on your screen to show how much filespace is left on your SD card. Opaque means remaining free space. Transparent means that space has been used. Use the OSD Layout Editor to position the icon anywhere on your screen. Show Space Bar :Displays a thin SD capacity remaining "fuel-gauge" icon on your screen. Location is positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. :Don't - Turn off this feature. :Horizont - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a horizontal orientation. :Vertical - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a vertical orientation. Size on Screen :Changes the display size of your "Space Bar" SD-capacity gauge. :1/4 - the bar-graph only goes 1/4th the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. :1/2 - the bar-graph goes 1/2 the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. : 1''' - the bar-graph goes the full width or height of your EVF/LCD display. Width/Height :Change the width (for vertical space-bar) or height (for horizontal space-bar) in 1-pixel increments. Show Filespace in Percent :Display your SD-card space left in percentage of its total capacity. (Toggles between this and the MB option.) OSD display element positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. Show Filespace in MB :Displays your SD-card space-remaining in Megabytes. Toggles between this and the percentage option. (see above) Warning Unit :'''Don't - Don't display a warning when your free SD-card space is getting low. :Percent - Change your space remaining display to the warning color when the percentage reaches or goes below your selected "% Threshold" (see below). :MB - Change your space remaining display to the warning color when the Megabytes reaches or goes below your selected "MB Threshold (see below). % Threshold :Setting used in conjunction with above "Warning Unit" feature. Set the amount of SD-card space percentage remaining when you want that OSD element to turn to your chosen warning color. MB Threshold :Setting used in conjunction with the above "Warning Unit" feature. Set this to how many megabytes when your space remaining feature turns to your chosen warning color. ::Note: may be used in conjunction with a handy script if you need to ration the amount of photos you take on a long vacation. See this Photo Rations script. Clock Show Clock :Displays an OSD real-time clock. :Don't - No clock display. :Normal - Displays HH:MM :Seconds - Displays HH:MM:SS Clock Format :12-hour or 24-hour format toggle. When 12-hour format is used then the chosen 12-Hour Clock AM/PM indicators are enabled. Also influences the temperature format. 12h - Fahrenheit. 12h Clock Indicator :PM - Displays AM or PM suffix on the OSD Clock :P''' - Shorthand version of A or P for AM and PM on the OSD Clock (to save real-estate space). :.' - Ultra-shorthand version of AM or PM. Displays a simple "." after the time to indicate PM, no character is displayed for AM. Examples: 10:30 = 10:30 AM, 11:15. = 11:15 PM (note the small period after the 15). @ Shutter Half-press Show :Shows your OSD clock during a half-press of your shutter button. :'Don't''' - No clock display on a half-press. :Full - Shows full clock time during half-press. :Seconds - Only counts off the seconds in the clock display during a half-press. Handy when doing manual timings between consecutive shots without having to quickly call up some intervalometer script. Show OSD in Review Mode :Displays your OSD when in REVIEW mode. Do not confuse this with Playback mode. Review mode is when your last taken photo is temporarily being displayed as you hold down the shutter-button (and press to lock it into Review Mode) or when you have your Canon's Menu "Review" options turned on. This allows you to keep your on-screen grid and other settings visible when reviewing the photo to see if you got the framing or other settings as you had intended. =Video Parameters= Clear Video Params on Start :When enabled this will clear all your custom video compression settings back to the camera's own defaults on startup. Fast Video Control :Pause and unpause movie by pressing / while recording. Only works on a few cameras. Has bugs, needs further development. :Note: When using fast video control switch and the pause function the remaining video-record time calculation is reset, so it reflects the change in bitrate faster. Video Quality Control :When enabled, by the use of the / button you can increase or decrease movie quality OR bitrate (depends on what you enabled in the video override menu) - WHILE you are recording. Show Remaining Videotime :Displays a positionable OSD element to show remaining video recording-time on your SD card, and/or the video bit-rate. :Don't - No display of remaining recording time and/or video data-rate. :hh:mm:ss - Display a clock of remaining video-recording time left. :KB's - Display video recording bandwidth (data-rate) in Kilobytes per Second. :Both - Display remaining video-recording time in both HH:MM:SS and video recording rate in Kilobytes per Second. Refresh Rate (~sec) :Due to the nature of video's variable bit-rate and compression methods, subject dependent, the "Show Remaining Videotime" has to be updated regularly by re-polling the card-space and the bit-rate to come up with a fairly accurate time-remaining estimate. Choose, in seconds, how often that you want this Video-Recording time-remaining to be updated. Shorter periods of time are less accurate from each on-screen update to the next. =RAW Parameters= Exceptions Disable @ Video Record? :Some cameras, the S-Series in particular, have a dedicated "Video Record" button where you can engage that and also shoot individual still-frames during video recording. It was found that RAW file-saving can interfere in this process. Turning this option on will ensure that you don't miss a shot or your video. Disable RAW @ Sports :Disable RAW saving when your turn your mode-dial to Sports Mode. This ensures that individuals won't miss fast action sequences due to RAW file-saving time, when forgetting to disengage their RAW feature. Disable RAW @ Burst :Disable RAW file-saving when using burst mode. Again, a handy override for those that never want to save RAW during fast burst-sequence shots. Disable RAW @ Timer :Disable RAW file-saving when using your camera's Custom Timer mode (akin to the safety feature for the burst mode). Disable RAW @ EV Bracketing :Disable RAW file-saving when you are using any of the high-speed bracketing features. Warn when Exception? :Displays a "RAW Disabled" OSD in your warning color when any of the RAW File-Saving Exceptions are being met and RAW file-saving is turned on. Bad Pixel Removal The following is only available as a patch from the Forum (by LjL, http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,1744.msg17177.html#msg17177), it is *NOT* implemented in the Juciphox aka "MoreBest" build ! ::Then why is it working on my S3? Or at least it was the last time I checked. Perhaps you should clarify that it is not implemented properly on DRYOS Cams ONLY at the moment, due to their DOS 8.3 folder/filename limitations. :::*Checked this in Juciphox #496, haven't found it, neither in gui.c nor in raw.c; you also can't find the string "badpixels" in diskboot.bin - so i'm fairly sure about my statement above; perhaps you're using a patched version ? Fe50 08:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) When it will be implemented, the folder / file names should be renamed because on DryOS cameras there are only short 8.3 filenames ! Why is this being left out of all the VxWorks cameras when it's already been shown to work properly? Why remove it if it doesn't work only in the DryOS cameras? Why punish everyone else just because a rare few newer cameras can't run it? Doesn't make sense. Answer: this feature NEVER was in any CHDK version, neither juciphox nor allbest. i guess you mixed up the "Normal bad pixels" feature with the one from ljls patch - he extended the badpixels feature as to regard the shutter speed when doing badpixel stuff. see next paragraph. :A new feature is being implemented whereby a badpixel file will be chosen accordingly to the shutter-speed used. Here's some notes from that thread discussing this: - the software will NOT look for the usual "badpixels" file - it will look, however, for files in a "BADPIXELS" directory Make this directory off the ROOT of your SD card. Example: if SD card is device J then J:\BADPIXELS\(numeric filename) - each file in that directory should be named as a number corresponding to the shutter speed (as reported by propcase 264 after half-shoot on DIGIC III, and I think 69 on II) Here's how to obtain the value: 1) Go to the CHDK menu, select "Debug parameters", enable "Show PropCases", and select page 26 (page 6 for Digic II case 69) Correction: use value from get_tv96 propcase. 2) Set a shutter speed (let's say 1/5s) 3) Half-press the shutter release button 4) Look at the "264:" row - if it's like my camera, it'll say "224", and that's the filename you have to use for 1/5s - the files themselves are in the usual badpixel format, but the number after the "=" is NOT ignored - if the "RAWconv" badpixel behavior is selected, it behaves as usual, but will use the badpixels file for the current shutter speed (or the closest it finds) - if the "Average" behavior is selected, it will use the number after the "=" (let's call it "bias") to determine the pixel value: value=(value-bias)*((MAXVAL+bias)/MAXVAL) * (MAXVAL-bias) + nearest_neighbors_average * bias - if no badpixels file is found for the current exposure, the one with the closest tv number is used; if there are two equally distant ones, the lower-numbered one (i.e. the one corresponding to a longer exposure) is used Here's a list of standard shutter values for DIGIC II cameras from PropCase 69, or the uBASIC command of get_tv96 (Apparently these are the very same values/filenames needed for Digic III cameras): speed TV96-value = filename to use 64.0" = -576 50.8" = -544 40.3" = -512 32.0" = -480 25.4" = -448 20.0" = -416 16.0" = -384 12.7" = -352 10.0" = -320 8.0" = -288 6.3" = -256 5.0" = -224 4.0" = -192 3.2" = -160 2.5" = -128 2.0" = -96 1.6" = -64 1.3" = -32 1.0" = 0 0.8" = 32 0.6" = 64 0.5" = 96 0.4" = 128 0.3" = 160 1/4" = 192 1/5" = 224 1/6" = 256 1/8" = 288 1/10" = 320 1/13" = 352 1/15" = 384 1/20" = 416 1/25" = 448 1/30" = 480 1/40" = 512 1/50" = 544 1/60" = 576 1/80" = 608 1/100" = 640 1/125" = 672 1/160" = 704 1/200" = 736 1/250" = 768 1/320" = 800 1/400" = 832 1/500" = 864 1/640" = 896 1/800" = 928 1/1000" = 960 1/1250" = 992 1/1600" = 1021 1/2000" = 1053 Hint: use "show_bad_stat.exe rawfilename.cr2" to show the luminosity values of all pixels in a dark-frame. You can see where the noise ends and warm/hot-pixels start. The value listed for 0 (zero) luminosity is how many pixels were originally mapped-out at the factory as bad. The program "show_bad_stat.exe" may be obtained from: http://ewavr.nm.ru/chdk/show_bad_stat.zip IMPORTANT: At this time the badpixels files can't be longer than 4096 bytes. Any pixels listed over that limit won't be filtered out. =Scripting Parameters= Load Default Param Values :CHDK normally saves your last user-selected script parameters from one session to the next. Press when your menu cursor is on this option resets them to the default parameters as programmed into the script when first ran. A simple way to go back to a script's defaults after you've gotten hopelessly lost in many changes or just need a quick way to return to base settings. Parameters Set :Allows for the selection of 0 to 9 (ten) optional parameter sets for each script. If you select a new Parameter Set and then change your user-setting script parameters, CHDK will now remember your settings for each set. (The script parameter sets are saved in a CHDK/DATA/ directory named by the script in use at the time.) Now you can have up to 10 favorite settings for any one script. The next time you load the same script your favorite defaults can be called-up by just selecting numbers 0 to 9. =Custom Curves= (This is my understanding of how the new curve feature works. If some of this is in error please correct it.) :Enables the use of custom "curve" profiles to adjust the exposure of your RAW and JPG images. Please read this long thread Custom processing for JPEG (Tone curve, CA ...) at the CHDK Forum for its full functions and use. As well as downloading a custom-curve editor (PC) to create your own profiles. (You must have an account there to download any attachments on the posts.) :For those of you new to curve adjustments to exposures there's a nice little overview to what they do and how they might affect an image in this Curve Anthology :Difference between CV and CVF curves: :*CV curves are the standard RGB curves. :*CVF curves are special versions of the curves which intends to avoid color shift side effect of the RGB curves. They are an approximation of the luminance curves. :Except the SYSCURVES.CVF file it is recommended to put the curves files in the \ directory. Enable Curve :None - No curve profile is applied. :Custom - Your custom curve profile is applied as-is. :The following three options requires that you have a SYSCURVES.CVF file in your /CHDK folder, this file is included in the "complete" CHDK packages. It is also contained in a file named CurveUpdate.zip from this post which also contains the editor. ::→''' Due to the limitation to short 8.3 file names in the file browser of current DryOS-based cameras the file "SYSCURVES.CVF" should be placed on the memory card by a card reader; in the CHDK file browser the file name is shown in shortened format as "SYSCUR~1.CVF". :+1EV''' - Increases shadow detail by 1EV step. :+2EV - Increases shadow detail by 2EV steps. :Auto DR (auto dynamic range): ::Auto DR with Zebra is intended to be use for the direct application of the curves to the shot - and not for post processing (the feature is just mimic of the Fuji S100 +200, +400 Dynamic Range). The flow is: :::# Activate Zebra display :::# Activate Auto DR :::# Use the camera EV negative compensation to reduce the Zebra overblown highlights shown on screen. I used the (+/-) button on the back of the camera. :::# Take the shot. You will directly get the JPG without post processing. The luminance of the darker areas will be raised while the highlight is compressed. ::During the RAW develop process, you need to set the EV comp to the value that you used to reduce the high light blown out when you took the RAW. I don't use much in camera develop since it is a tricky art there (specially for WB issues). ::If the scene does not require you to reduce exposure to avoid blown highlights, the Auto DR feature does not do anything. Load Curve Profile :Load your desired curve profile from your \CHDK\CURVES folder. All curve profile files except for SYSCURVES.CVF should be in this folder. =Remote Parameters= Enable Remote :Toggles your remote USB cable detection state, both scripted and scriptless. :Scriptless remote uses whoever's simple code. When this is enabled you may use your camera normally without any script and still use your USB-Remote cable to trigger the shutter. Have your camera in normal Record mode and NOT in mode. This is the same as if you pressed the shutter manually in all normal camera operations. :NOTE on scriptless usage: You may first perform a half-press to auto-focus and set exposure with a short press of your USB-Remote trigger, The second press will then perform a full shutter-press. If you want to trigger a full shutter-press immediately just hold down your USB-Remote button a little longer. Or more precisely explained by the author of this: "... if USB remote is enabled, pressing/releasing remote button is equivalent to pressing/releasing the shutter halfway. To take a shot, do a "reversed click", i.e. momentarily release and again depress the remote button whithin 0.5s, which will "push" the shutter all the way." :Note: On some (all?) cameras the scriptless USB Remote trigger may be used to advance (in reverse order) from frame to frame in Playback mode. Now when giving a slide-show lecture you can stand away from the camera and just click the photo change button. :) Synchable remote Enable Synchable Remote :Enables synchable scriptless remote code originally used in StereoData Maker. Enable Sync :Used to synchronize 2 or more cameras when all hooked to the same USB-Remote signal. Enable Sync Delay :Allows you to fine-tune your USB-Remote triggering speed to match that of other cameras when using more than 1 camera. (For stereo imagery, multi-frame stop-action matrix effects, etc.) Rate of delay is adjusted with the settings below. Sync Delay 0.1ms :USB-Remote Sync delay in 0.1ms increments (1/1000th of a second). Sync Delay 0.1s :USB-Remote Sync delay in 0.1s increments (1/10th of a second). Enable Remote Zoom :(usage?) Zoom Time-out 0.1s :(usage?) =Visual Settings= ::(add notes about new warning and display colors for all newer features) =Miscellaneous stuff= File browser RAW Purge With this function the RAW files can be deleted in 3 different ways... http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,557.msg4454.html#msg4454 The first step is to delete the JPG outtakes in playback mode (using Canon's interface). *Now you have 3 options to use Purge RAW function and erase the corresponding RAW files: 1.) Delete all RAW files in DCIM folder including subfolders Useful when: :You keep a separate folder for RAW files. :You set up the camera to create a new folder everyday (several days trek, holydays etc). :You want to erase the occasional mischievous RAW file stored in a different folder. Go to CHDK File Browser, select DCIM folder, push the button to display the popup menu and select "Purge RAW" (See photo 1). A warning will ask you to confirm (See photo 2) and voila! You have regained some SD space. This feature will search through all the folders in DCIM looking for a RAW file (CRW/CR2 prefix or file extension) and if it finds one then will look for its JPG partner anywhere inside DCIM (comparing the 4 digit number assigned by the camera). If it is not found, the RAW file is erased. 2.) Delete all RAW files in a selected folder Useful when: :You keep RAW files in the same folder as JPG files :You only want get rid of some RAW files. (Very important shots in some other folder). :You know which folder has a lot of outtakes. Go to CHDK File Browser and inside DCIM folder select the folder you want (E.g. "102CANON") and push the button to display the popup menu. Select "Purge RAW". A warning will ask you to confirm and all the RAW files in ONLY that folder will be erased. This option works like the previous one but only on the selected Canon folder, the rest are untouched. 3.) Delete some or all RAW files in a list. Useful when: :You want to protect specific RAW files (to use them later for HDR) Go to CHDK File Browser, enter DCIM folder, enter a sub folder (E.g. "102CANON") push the button to display the popup menu. Select "Purge RAW" (See photo 3). A warning will ask you to confirm and all the RAW files (See photo 4) will be gone. Now the useful thing of this option is that you can mark the RAW files you DON'T want to erase (protect files). The Purge RAW function will erase the rest of the RAW files ignoring the marked ones. =Debug Parameters= Debug data display :shows debug data on the LCD, values are None, ::Props -> show PropertyCase variables :::The values are generally shown unsigned - that's because the propcase viewer doesn't know whether a value is supposed to be signed or unsigned, and treats everything as unsigned. "65152" is just the same value as "-384" when considered as an unsigned short rather than a signed short. ::Params ::Tasks -> shows the task list, only on VxWorks cameras PropCase/ParamsData page : each page shows 10 values ALT +/- debug action :Action for the key (on Ixus series is used instead) :values are None, ::RAM -> a complete memory (RAM) dump will be written to the SD card ::Page in this mode the page shown in the propcase viewer can be changed (double-press changes the paging direction (up/down)) Create card with two partitions :Only for vxWorks cameras because DryOS cams do not have the firmware-update boot method :BEWARE: This may DELETE ALL data on the card ! :This feature is used to work with SDHC cards > 4GB, on supported cameras (needs multi partition support) it will create a small FAT16 partition with a size of 2MB for CHDK and a big partition with FAT32 format to store the images. On such a prepared card the camera boots up CHDK from the small partition, then the partitions gets automatically swapped, this way the full capacity of the FAT32 partition can be used. :The partitions are not shown correctly under MS Windows, only one of the two partitions is shown, to access the other partition without a special system driver the partitions should be swapped with "Swap partitions". :This option creates a 2 MB FAT partition on the card, that's fixed on the code for now. You need to copy the CHDK firmware extensions to this partition and load them. Then select "make card bootable" in "Miscelaneous stuff", so it does not complain when you write-protect the card. :Next step is to select "swap partitions" on "Miscelaneous stuff", this will hide this small partition and make the big FAT32 one visible. We need to format it, and copy CHKD firmware extensions to it too, so we can perform "swap partitions" again. So format it in FAT32, copy CHDK, insert it on the camera ad load CHDK. Select "swap partitions" and "make card bootable", write-protect the card and power-cycle the camera. :It should now load CHDK from the small 2 MB partition, but have access to the big FAT32 partition to store pictures, RAW files or books. ::*The size of the 1st partition is fixed to 2MB in the code (not changeable in the CHDK menu), but you can change it there & compile your own build. :::*In the current sources (changeset #526) in function create_partitions: start=1; length=2*1024*1024/SECTOR_SIZE; //2 Mb so the 1st partition will always be created with a fixed size of 2 MB ! :::*The 2nd partition use the rest of the card's capacity: start=start+length; length=drive_sectors-start-1; ::*Normally the creation of a partition deletes all data on the card, the swap command should not delete any data, but you should first test this ! ::*Since i haven't a VxWorks based cam with multi partition support i can't test the rest, must be clarified by somebody else... ::*The partitions can also be created manually with a card reader, the 1st partition must be <= 4GB and formatted with FAT16. Fe50 11:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Swap partitions :Only for vxWorks cameras because DryOS cams do not have the firmware-update boot method :Swaps the partitions to use the currently not active partition ---- =New uBASIC and LUA Scripting Commands!= (List and describe their useage here! This list is only partial at the moment.) get_movie_status Returns status of movie recording. can be used for stuff like checks instead of sleep commands. if get_movie_status is 0 or 1, movie recording is stopped or paused. if get_movie_status is 4, recording is in progress. if it is 5, recording is stopped but camera is still writing movie to sdcard. set_movie_status is experimental and so far only works on a720 & s3is properly. using this command you can pause, unpause and stop video recordings. set_movie_status 1 will pause movie (will not work on all cameras, typically they freeze or shutdown after 2 seconds !) set_movie_status 2 will unpause set_movie_status 3 will stop video recording (this should work on all types of cameras). get_display_mode returns Display mode (record mode only) (0 = show info icons, 1 = Do not show info icons, 2 = LCD off, 3 = EVF) regardless of Digic II or Digic III camera (one of the features to help get chdk scripts universal) get_propset Returns the propset, meaning which set of propsets should work for your camera in regards to Digic II / Digic III. Can return 1 (for propset 1) or 2 (for propset 2), find your propcases here: http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/PropertyCase This is one more command that belongs to the "universal category". get_zoom_steps returns number of maximum zoomsteps, regardless of camera hardware, this means for example on a620 it will return 8, on s3is it will return 128. this will allow for universal zoom scripts. get_exp_count will return number of shots in a session (afaik). useful for counting when you are for example in burst mode and want to stop after 3 shots. On SD1000 returns file number of last exposure. get_drive_mode returns drivemode (like described in the property page) 0 = single 1 = continuous 2 = timer (on Digic II) 3 = timer (on Digic III) the timer issue will somewhat make it difficult to use it in universal scripts, however together with a get_propset this should be do-able. get_flash_mode returns flash mode (0,1,2 = flash auto, flash on, flash off) get_flash_ready returns of flash is ready & charged get_IS_mode returns IS mode 0,1,2,3 = continous, shoot only, panning, off get_orientation_sensor regardless of Digic II / Digic III it will return the orientation sensor's degrees. get_nd_present returns 0 if no ND present, 1 if ND present and real diaphragm NOT present, 2 if both ND & diaphragm present. get_histo_range Usage: get_histo_range <'from'> <'to'> returns percent of values between and in histogram data. This command gets the information about the histogram of the last image that was shot (i.e. after you have focused, metered, shot etc.), it operates reading the RAW buffer (but doesn't require raw saving to be enabled: the shot histogram data is obtained from the RAW data before discarding or further processing it). It can be very useful to get informations about very dark scenes: the live preview screen is completely black, while the RAW buffer (with a long enough exposure) would contain an image. * It depends on the shot_histo_enable command: if shot_histo_enable is not set, get_histo_range returns a value of -1, so shot_histo_enable has to be enabled first. This is necessary because the shot-histogram is calculated just after each shot and takes some time. So, by default the shot-histogram is disabled and you need to enable it with shot_histo_enable. * Find more about this in this forum thread: Timelapse with variable shutter speed Sample: rem enable shooting histogram shot_histo_enable 1 rem shoot shoot sleep 100 rem let's read histogram of the shot that was just taken h=get_histo_range 100 800 rem h contains the percentage of pixels that are between 100/1024 and 800/1024 shot_histo_enable setting to 1 enables building of shot histogram data, 0 disables (see get_histo_range) autostarted returns 1 (true) if script was autostarted is_pressed "key" checks if a key is being pressed, when the command is called get_shooting returns propcase 205 (Digic II) / 206 (Digic III) get_ev returns propcase 25 (Digic II) / 107 (Digic III) set_ev sets propcases 25 & 26 (Digic II) / 107 & 207 (Digic III) get_autostart & set_autostart read and write conf.script_autostart (0=off, 1=on, 2=once) get_temperature "get_temperature 0", 0 returns optical, 1 returns CCD, and 2 returns battery temp :This can be used to both assign a variable or to print directly :Example: a = get_temperature 0 print "Optical Temp:",a print "Battery Temp:",get_temperature 2 select/case function :Here's a thread describing the use of the new uBASIC "select/case" feature: :http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,1995.0.html Syntax: select EXPRESSION case EXPR. EXPR. | [,EXPR.2...]; STATEMENT . . STATEMENT end_select Sample: for x=1 to 7 select x case 1; gosub "new" case 7; goto "EXIT" case 2,4; print "x=2 | x=4" case 2 to 5; print "x=3 | x=5" case_else print"x=6" end_select next x :EXIT print "ready" end :new print "sub" for y=1 to 2 select y case 1; print "y=1" case_else print"y=2" end_select next y return changed RANDOM command :Now you can supply two values min & max :Example: "playsound random 3 6" will play the sounds 3,4,5,6 in random order (if repeated in a while loop) playsound :Plays any of the built-in sound events, when sounds are turned on. :Example: "playsound 0" ::Where 0 is the startup sound. There are sounds ranging from 0 to 7, 7 being a nasty long beep. The first few sounds can only be played if they are NOT muted by the camera, the other beeps will be played though (cam must be unmuted, wasn't tested with the nasty error beep). This feature will lead to many more features, for example anti theft protection together with DataGhost's Disco lights. :0 = startup sound :1 = shutter sound :2 = button press sound :3 = selftimer :4 = short beep :5 = af (auto focus) confirmation :6 = error beep :7 = long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep (nasty ! - can be stopped by half-pressing the shutter) *For Lua is the command play_sound !!! print_screen This command now (since changeset #489) have a new behaviour: Log files are stored in the folder \CHDK\LOGS with a new naming scheme LOG_XXXXX.TXT Usage: print_screen(123) (in LUA) or print_screen 123 (in uBasic) creates LOG_0123.TXT in the \LOGS folder *Logging is disabled by 'print_screen(false)' in LUA or 'print_screen 0' in uBasic *'print_screen(0)' in LUA or 'print_screen 10000' in uBasic writes to LOG_00000.TXT (as a side effect of the current implementation, also print_screen(-10000) disables writing) get_time (since changeset #497) Returns elements of the cameras current time Usage: get_time 0''' (returns seconds), '''1 (minute), 2''' (hour), '''3 (day), 4''' (month), '''5 (year) (command also exists in lua, though must be fed with CHARS, see LUA Reference) get_mode (since changeset #497) Returns whether record mode or playback mode is active, useful for shutting of scripts that are meant to be run in a certain mode (like 99% of all available scripts). Returns 0''' in record mode, '''1 in playback mode, 2''' when modedial is set to videomode AND camera is in record mode (2 since changeset #499) *This command has an advanced functionality in Lua, see LUA Reference: get_mode get_quality (since changeset #497) Returns the current capturing quality setting in Canon grades, regardless of the cameras OS *For possible values see PropertyCase (basically quality can be 0-2 where 2 being the worst) (not available in LUA yet) get_resolution (since changeset #497) Returns the current capturing resolution setting in Canon grades, regardless of the cameras OS *For possible values see PropertyCase (basically resolution can be 0-8, corresponding to the Canon settings) (not available in LUA yet) set_quality (since changeset #497) Set the quality (in Canon grades), usually 0-2, see PropertyCase for possible values (not available in LUA yet) set_resolution (since changeset #497) Set the resolution (in Canon grades), usually 0-8, see PropertyCase for possible values (not available in LUA yet) get_platform_id (since version 0.8.3 / changeset #593) Returns '''platformid (integer), with the help of this you can code platform depending scripts (in lua we dont need this, as we can get strings there). →'Platform-ID list ''(only available in uBasic; for Lua scripts use get_buildinfo instead) TurnOnBackLight / TurnOffBackLight (since version 0.9.1 / changeset #679) With TurnOnBackLight and TurnOffBackLight the LCD Backlight (or EVF backlight) can be turned on and off - useful for energy saving or camouflage missions :D *''Note: When you interrupt a script while the backlight is turned off with this command you must either continue the script until TurnOnBackLight is executed, or just power on/of the camera to enable the backlight again.'' set_backlight() (since version 0.9.1 / changeset #679) This function is similar to TurnOnBackLight / TurnOffBackLight... Usage: set_backlight(x) whereas '''0 disables Backlight and 1''' enables it. Mind you, after a shot the display is turned on again (probably loop set_backlight_statement(0) in script!? ). *An example script can be found here: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2744.msg27703.html#msg27703 set_aflock (since version 0.9.2 / changeset #681) Lock / Unlock the autofocus Usage: set_aflock(x) where '''1 locks the autofocus, and 0''' unlocks it. It is like MF, but better in several ways, such as a) available on ALL cams b) focus is locked even after camera returns from deep display sleep (via display key cycle or print button shortcut), which will be VERY good for timelapses regarding power consumption, camera shake, an actual fixed focus throughout the whole timelapse and also less stress on the mechanical parts of the camera. You can use it like this: '''halfpress (so autofocus is set), then call aflock(1), the focus is now FIXED, meaning another halfpress will NOT refocus (the AF lamp doesnt turn on even). When you dont need the fixed focus anymore, call set_aflock(0). Note: AE (Exposure) is NOT affected by this... Category:CHDK Category:Development Category:Help